In a typical electronic cigarette, a heating device includes a solid heating wire. However, a surface area of the heating wire is small, and accordingly, a contact surface between the heating wire and a liquid conducting body is small. Therefore, an atomizing efficiency of the electronic cigarette is low.
What are needed, therefore, are a heating device and an atomizer having same, which can overcome the above shortcomings.